Little Randomness
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: ON HOLD: Random bits and bobs played over all five series. Msn Chat, Remixes, Phone Calls, Parties, Diary Entries and more 'Little Randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN PRIMEVAL, YET. POOR TIM HAINES; HE SHALL GIVE PRIMEVAL TO ME.**

This is really just fun, little, random snippets of things that came to mind while reading other FanFics.

: Anyone on?

**RexesMummy has signed on**

**Abbysguy has signed on**

RexesMummy: Yup

Abbysguy: An' meeeeee

: Why are you two chatting when you live in the same flat?

Abbysguy: Erm...

RexesMummy: He cant b stufd 2 move frm da kitchn

Abbysguy: ABBY!!!

: Anyhow, nice name Connor

Abbysguy: Thnx Cuttr

RexesMummy: Chnge it Connr

Abbysguy: Wtcha gonna do bout it?

: Just do it, Connor

**RexesMummy is away**

: Uh oh

Abbysguy: Crap.

: ...

**Abbysguy is away**

**MmmmTuna has signed on**

: MmmmTuna?

MmmmTuna: Hmm

: Is that you Stephen?

MmmmTuna: Yep Its me

: What's with the name?

MmmmTuna: Im eating a tuna sandwich

**RexesMummy is available**

RexesMummy: I dnt thnk Connr lkes his nme anymore

: Why?

MmmmTuna: Yes Why

**Abbysguy is available**

**Abbysguy has changed his/her name to Toiletwater**

MmmmTuna: Whyd I ask

RexesMummy: I shovd his sarnis in the loo

Toiletwater: Lke ths betta

: No, it's absolutely disgusting.

Toiletwater: Wateva

MmmmTuna: Hello you two

RexesMummy: Hi Stephn

Toiletwater: Sup

MmmmTuna: The sky

Toiletwater: Meh

: Wait a second, I'll add Claudia!

RexesMummy: U hav Claudz!!

MmmmTuna: Cutters girlfriend

: Ha! As if...

**IluvCutter has joined the conversation**

: Damn.

IluvCutter: OH MY!

Toiletwater: HAHAHA :D

MmmmTuna: Priceless

Toiletwater: I wsh I cud c ur faces

RexesMummy: Hrs mne (: D

**IluvCutter has changed his/her name to DamnAllYou**

** is away**

DamnAllYou: The name says it all.

RexesMummy: Wats happnd 2 Cuttr

MmmmTuna: I have an idea

Toiletwater: Abby go ovr 2 hs plc

RexesMummy: Alredy got my coat an keys

DamnAllYou: You've killed him!

**RexesMummy has signed off**

DamnAllYou: How long before she gets there?

MmmmTuna: About... 7mins

Toiletwater: Beg 2 diffr

MmmmTuna: Yeah

Toiletwater: 6mins 59secs

MmmmTuna: Idiot

DamnAllYou: Shut up.

** is available**

DamnAllYou: CUTTER!

: NO IT'S ABBY! CALL AN AMBULANCE HE'S FAINTED!

MmmmTuna: On it

Toiletwater: Im rnnin ovr now

: Uh oh!

DamnAllYou: What?

: Connors running over

**Toiletwater has signed off**

**MmmmTuna has signed off**

** has signed off**

DamnAllYou: Crap, I killed Cutter

**YOU LIKE? WANT MORE? REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOH – WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CUTTER? FIND OUT LATER, OKAY? DISCLAIMER NOW:**

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS BUT NOT CONNOR OR ABBY OR PRIMEVAL. *SOBS***

Here's a Phone Call!

Becker walked into my room with an evil look on his face. I know that face off by heart. He was up to no good. Ever since we moved in together he's had bad ideas every five minutes. Uh oh, he brought out his cell phone, and stroked it very weirdly.

"What?" I pulled my duvet covers over my head.

"Sarah, sugar, it's our day off so I thought we could do something together." Geez, he wouldn't he leave me alone. I was sick at the time and my nose was all bunged up, plus my iPod was charging so I was in an extra bad mood.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve CONNOR!" That kid had been giving me misery since that one day... I'll explain later.

"Well...How about we prank call someone?" Becker's cheesy grin lit up his face. Why at this time of life? He just has to turn to childishness now!

"What? NO!" Damn Becker and his chocolaty melty eyes.

"Fine. But no-one important." I groaned and mumbled some profanities.

"Okay, only Lester!"

"WHAT...."

**Lester **Sarah & Becker

_Ring, ring..._

"**Hello?"**

"Hello Sir, this is the Association of the Bad Tie Governors."

"**EXCUSE ME?"**

"Sorry Sir, but we have been asked to obtain all of your coloured ties for the next month."

"**Surely you haven't. I would know if there was an ABTG! I think this is a prank call, on Christine Johnson's behalf."**

Becker and I sniggered at the thought. I was feeling better – Becker was a genius! I put on my best snobby voice and laughed.

"Yes James, it is I. But I only called for one reason and I think you know."

"**Oh, Christine! You know? I hope you're not shocked at me."**

"Certainly not James, for I feel the same way..."

"**I beg your pardon? I do not think we are speaking of the same things, Christine!"**

"How could we not, James? We were...lovers!"

**OOOH, SCARY REVELATION MUCH? WELL SORRY TO LEAVE YOU THERE BUT WE'RE GOING TO ANOTHER LITTLE RANDOMNESS NOW...**


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR SOME REASON, MY OTHER SONG REMIX HAS DISAPPEARED! SO HERE IS ANOTHER ONE! IT'S ORIGINALLY BY ONEREPUBLIC - ALL FALL DOWN. THIS IS JENNY LEAVING :'(**

Step out the ARC and it feels like rain

That's the touch, that's the touch of when you're in pain

Get to your car suddenly a changed girl

That's the pain, that's the pain of getting hurt

If ever the ARC comes crashing down

Whenever your world comes crashing down

Whenever your world comes crashing down

Just look for an anomaly...Yeah

You think it'll go, be gone from your mine

But you're wrong, totally wrong: Don't get left behind

To forget old names and anomalies

Get away and start running to Danny

If ever the ARC comes crashing down

Whenever your world comes crashing down

Whenever your world comes crashing down

Just look for an anomaly...Yeah

Claudia to Jenny

Nick to Danny

Know that we all fall down

Stephen to Becker

Christine to Helen

Know that you can't back down

**MORE MSN NEXT UP!**


End file.
